


Stranger

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Series: Trettien [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Bets & Wagers, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Drinking, Fictober, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: The words "I bet you can't get that guy's number", and Bucky pointing to the one guy in the bar who won't present a challenge, are the high-point of this reunion, so far.





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 7/31. College Reunion Human AU.

“I bet you can’t get that guy’s number.”

Thor’s been drinking with this guy for about an hour now. He’s an old friend – now boyfriend - of Thor’s college friend Steve, and, really, he can’t be faulted for the fact that he just picked the one guy in the bar who Thor won’t have to actually try with. He doesn’t know. He couldn’t know. 

He didn’t see them come in together. 

Maybe it’s the beer, maybe it’s the good atmosphere and nostalgia, maybe it’s just the vaguely horrified look on Steve’s face that has Thor wanting to do this. He’s not sure, but when Steve opens his mouth to tell Bucky that maybe he should have picked someone else, Thor puts up a hand. 

“No, no. _I’_ _m_ the one who said I could get anyone in this bar’s number, and the only reason I wasn’t was because I was looking to catch up with an old friend and his boyfriend.” Thor looks from Steve to Bucky and back. Bucky is smirking, looking challenging, and Thor likes that. He likes when someone puts him up to things. Especially when they’re ridiculously simple. 

Steve on the other hand, looks like he knows exactly where this is going, and he does. Having spent all of college as Thor’s friend and teammate, he knows who the brunette at the bar is, knows his relation to Thor, and knows Bucky is about to lose this bet spectacularly. 

And he does. Thor finishes his glass, and strides over to the bar, getting between the brunette and the redhead he’s chatting with. Both of them give him cool looks, but it’s only a few words’ explanation before Thor’s target is smirking, reaching for a napkin and asking his companion for a pen. The redhead sighs, shakes her head. Mutters something along the lines of “ _you two are terrible_ ” before Thor is heading back to the table he’s sharing with Steve and Bucky, his prize in hand. 

Bucky looks a little stunned. “How did you do that so fast?” An idea comes to him, clearly, and he jabs a finger at the napkin Thor is proudly displaying on the table top. “You told him it was for a bet and he’s just playing along, huh? This number’s a fake.”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Thor pulls out his phone and asks, “read me the number?”

Next to Bucky, Steve groans, but still doesn’t give away with the truth. 

It’s a few seconds before the brunette at the bar is looking at his phone. Another before he answers and turns, giving Thor a grin that’s full of promise, and Thor has to remind himself they can’t go back to their hotel just yet. 

“You want to leave with me tonight, gorgeous?”

The brunette shrugs. “Why not?”

Bucky’s shaking his head in clear defeat, Steve’s staring at the ceiling like he may find answers there, and Thor’s laughing, nodding to the brunette and hanging up. 

“Now, where were we? Right. Talking about your upcoming gallery, Steve. Tell me more about that.”

*

Three hours later, Thor is on his back with that brunette between his legs, and he’s still grinning, but he knows it’s much more debauched than it was at the table with his old teammate and his boyfriend. 

“Loki,” he groans, and reaches for his stepbrother, who shakes his head and pushes his thigh up further, hips snapping in a rhythm that’s more than consolation for being denied a kiss. “Yes, right there...”

Thor _could_ have told Bucky this was what awaited him with the brunette. He’s sure, by this point, Steve already may have, and that’s fine. Steve’s never really had a real problem with Thor and Loki’s relationship, and he doubts it will start now. Steve was the one who suggested they get drinks tonight in the first place, knowing full well that Loki was still with Thor.

But this, the way Loki gets him keening, reaching up to grab Loki and pull him down by his hair, kissing him and crying out into his mouth when Loki makes him come? Thor doesn’t think he really _wanted_ to give Bucky those details. That’s just for the two of them to share.

Afterwards, Loki curls against his side, tracing shapes over his ribs. “Did you tell Captain Rogers and his broody looking friend that you were going to be fucked by that stranger who _happens_ to be your stepbrother tonight?”

Thor smiles, eyes closed, still floating in bliss from his orgasm. “No.”

“No?”

“No...” Thor cracks open an eye, looking at Loki, who’s propped himself up on his elbow. Even in the gloom, Thor can tell he’s frowning. “What?”

“Natasha and I made a bet that you _would_ be overly candid.” He explains.

“Oh.”

“Yes, ‘ _oh_ ’.” Loki replies, and though he’s trying to be annoyed, he’s clearly still too relaxed in his afterglow to do it properly. “You just lost me ten dollars, darling.”


End file.
